


[podfic of] Take the Wheel

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, teen Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Podfic of mosylu's really sweet little fic.Iris's dad has always been the one to take care of her. On a late-night drive home from a school event, Iris realizes that she can take care of her dad sometimes.





	[podfic of] Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take the Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697155) by [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu). 



> Finally posting this nearly a year after I made it. I enjoyed creating this podfic for ITPE 2017. I love the characterization and imagine Iris and Joe in my mind so clearly. I love all of mosylu's The Flash fics and hope to podfic more someday. I think I recorded but never edited another one of mosylu's back at the end of 2017 so I really need to actually make that into a podfic too.

 

To download this podfic in podbook (audiobook) **.m4b format**... a podbook compiled, btw, by the awesome ITPE Mod bessyboo... Direct **Download** the zip folder containing it (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [HERE](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0008.zip). (7 min, 44 sec length)

Note that .mp3 always sounds better than .m4b but the .m4b file is typically smaller, so if storage space is a concern... 

Or...

Direct **Download the entire podfic in a single mp3 file:** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [(Or just **stream it** at this link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.)](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Take%20The%20Wheel%20-%20The%20Flash,%20Iris&Joe%20gen%20podfic.mp3)

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads. Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 7 minutes and 44 seconds long. (7:44)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *


End file.
